This invention relates to a method and apparatus for sorting garments of different types and sizes.
A method and an apparatus of this type are known from DE-OS 39 02 712. In the known method, incoming garments are sorted according to type and size and are immediately passed to the conveying means assigned to each customer. All conveying means assigned to different customers circulate within a conveying circle and are loaded one after the other, all garments of one type and one size being first distributed over all buyers before the next type and size of the garments are handled. After a complete delivery group has been put together on one of the conveying means, said group is discharged. The known method, however, is only suited for a relatively limited number of buyers or delivery groups whose number can not exceed the space available within the conveying circle.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a sorting method and apparatus with the help of which a multitude of delivery groups can be put together and wherein the space needed is relatively small.